Petites fées et grands idiots
by Nesmee la divergente
Summary: Lorsque les garçons décident de piéger les filles de la guilde, celles-ci répliquent en voulant se venger. Mais que ce passe-t'il lorsque Levy et Laky se trompent de formule ? Lisez pour le savoir ;) !
1. Chapter 1

Lorsque Mirajane passa les portes de la guilde, elle s'attendait à ce que ce soit un matin normal. Elle s'attendait à voir le Maître qui, ne l'ayant pas entendue arrivée, lisait des magazines érotiques, tranquillement assit sur le comptoir du bar. Puis elle aurait descendues les chaises, lavés les verres, les tables, le comptoir, préparée la liste des commissions qu'elle aurait fait faire à Luxus, triées puis accrochées les nouvelles annonces de missions reçues, tout en parlant avec le vieux Makarof. Elle l'aurait entendu pester contre son petit-fils, puis contre le conseil, puis contre divers membres de la guilde. Ensuite, les premiers mages serait arrivés : Levy, Erza, Kinana, Macao et Wakaba, puis Luxus accompagné de l'unité Raijin, Jett et Droy, Lucy, Natsu et Happy, Grey, Wendy, Gajeel, Pantherlily et tous les autres. Elle aurait discuté, cachée sous le bar avec Levy et Lucy, pendant que les garçons finissaient leur bagarre du matin. Une fois que Erza y aurait mit un terme, elle aurait servi les gens de la guilde, leur préparant des plats ou des boissons, récoltant des potins intéressant en échange. Puis, elle aurait fait et rangée la vaisselle de la matinée, avant de se remettre sous le bar avec les deux autres fées en attendant la fin de la bagarre du midi. Ensuite, elle aurait peut-être fait une petite mission, laissant à Kinana et Lisanna le soin de s'occuper du bar de la guilde jusqu'à la fermeture.

Oui. C'est à ça, qu'elle s'attendait.

Mais non, le Maître lui avait laissé une lettre la prévenant qu'il avait dû partir au conseil et qu'il reviendrait d'ici un mois. Il avait aussi demandé à Polyussica de venir jeter un œil à la guilde de temps en temps, pour vérifier que les garçons ne la réduise pas en miette avant son retour. Bref, elle avait du revoir ses plans. Ce n'était pas grave, après tout. Donc elle avait descendu, nettoyé, préparé, trié, accroché et elle avait attendu. Lorsque la petite fée bleue avait montrée son nez, autant dire que c'était une bénédiction pour la Satan Soul. Enfin de la compagnie ! Puis ce fut Erza, Wendy et Carla, Jubia, Kinana, Lisana, Lucy, Laki, Cana, Biska et Asuka. Et ce fut toute la matinée comme ça.

À midi, la mage aux cheveux blancs releva la tête et balaya la salle du regard. Oui, elle ne rêvait pas.

Il n'y avait **aucun** garçon.

Et par aucun, on veut bien dire aucun. Même Happy et Lily n'étaient pas là. Ou peut-être qu'elle rêvait ?

\- Les filles !, appela-t-elle. Vous avez pas remarquer quelque chose de bizarre, aujourd'hui ?

Toutes les fées relevèrent la tête vers la mage.

\- Ben, Natsu et Happy ne sont pas venus squatter chez moi ce matin, répondit Lucy.

\- Gajeel ne m'a pas embêtée de la matinée, affirma Lévy. Et Jett et Droy ne se sont pas battu pour savoir lequel des deux ferait je ne sais quoi avec moi.

\- Pas de bagarre, ni de garçons à soigner, dit Wendy.

\- Pas de Grey-sama nul part..., murmura Jubia roulée en boule dans un coin.

\- Elfman ne nous a pas encore rabâché les oreilles avec le mot "homme" ?, proposa Ever.

\- Oui et vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu bizarre ?, demanda la Satan Soul.

\- Si attends..., réalisa soudain Laki.

\- On dirait que..., commença Cana.

\- ...aucun des garçons ne sont venu à la guilde, conclut Erza.

Les filles se regardèrent. Comment elles avaient pu passer à côté de ça ? Biska, qui tenait une Asuka endormie dans ses bras, intervint :

\- Bof. Ne vous en fait pas...je sais où ils sont partis. J'ai tout fait avouer à Arzak ce matin. Ils ont décidé de disparaître pendant tout une journée pour voir pour qui on s'inquiéterait le plus. Compétitivité masculine. Trop pour moi, soupira t-elle en secouant la tête. Bon, si vous voulez bien, moi je vais rentrer. Asuka est fatiguée et moi aussi.

Et avec ça, les deux filles disparurent, laissant toutes les mages complètement blasées.

\- Sérieusement ?, demanda Lucy.

\- Ils ont pas autre chose à faire ?, fit Erza.

\- Apparemment pas..., Répondit Mira.

\- Tsss, vraiment. Ce ne sont que des bakas !

\- Il faut se venger !, s'écria soudain Levy.

Les conversations cessèrent. Toute les filles regardaient la petite mage des mots. Levy, la petite fille au visage et à la voix angélique, proposait de se venger ? Belle blague.

\- Se venger ?, s'étonnèrent les filles.

\- Bah oui. J'ai de quoi faire une potion d'invisibilité chez moi. On disparaît pendant un ou deux jours, histoire de leur faire passer l'envie.

Les filles se consultèrent du regard.

\- Mais pourquoi pas ?

C'est ainsi que Levy et Laki allèrent chercher les potions à Fairy Hills. Elle coururent ensuite jusqu'à la guilde et entrèrent en prenant grand soin de faire claquer les portes à leur passage. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, elles déposèrent les fioles sur une table. Chacune des filles en prirent une et récitèrent la formule donnée par les fées avant d'en boire le contenu. Bizarrement, au lieu de ne devenir invisible, les filles devinrent somnolente.

\- Levy..., bailla Erza. Tu es...sûre de...la formule.

\- Euh...je sais pas, souffla la mage avant de s'endormir.

Et c'est ainsi que toute les fées s'endormirent.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque les garçons revinrent, tard le soir, à la guilde, il ne trouvèrent que la vieille Polyussica. Elle était tranquillement assise à une table, lisant un vieux grimoire de soin. Les mages n'entendaient aucun bruit, on aurait dit que la guilde était vide.

\- Hé, la vieille ! Elles sont où Lucy et les autres ?, cria Natsu.

\- La ferme, stupide humain, grogna la vielle femme. Ces écervelées se sont ensorcelées toutes seules. J'ai réussi à lever le sort pour certaines, les autres il faudra attendre. Elles dorment.

\- Ensorcelées ? Comment ça ? T'es pas nette, toi, mamie. Laisse nous les voir, on a besoin de savoir quelque chose.

\- C'est ça. Réveillez-les et ramenez-les chez vous que je puisse partir. Moi, je m'occuperais exceptionnellement de la fillette de Grandiné. Le sort devrait se levé d'ici deux semaine grand maximum. Bonne chance, bande de baka d'humains.

Et avec ça, la vieille femme les amena dans une chambre à l'infirmerie. Elle entra, leur faisant signe d'être silencieux et ressorti avec un petit corps dans les bras. C'était une fillette de deux ou trois ans, toute endormie contre Polyussica.

\- Bonne chance, humains !, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Les garçons restèrent interdits quelques minutes. Ça ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de cette vieille. Et d'où elle sortait cette gosse ? Enfin, la plus part des garçons partirent laissant les autres devant la porte.

\- Puisqu'on peut pas les réveillées, autant attendre demain, avaient-ils dit.

Bonne blague. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas se casser le dos à les ramener chez elles, oui. Enfin bref, Natsu qui lui ne voulait évidemment pas attendre le lendemain pour savoir qui était le préféré des filles, entra dans la chambre en hurlant. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller immédiatement toutes les filles...ou plutôt, fillettes. En effet, la salle était remplie de petites filles qui devaient avoir le même âge que celle que Polyussica avait emmenée. Natsu les regarda quelques secondes avant de délicatement refermer la porte.

\- Mauvaise salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Salamander ? Tu vas pas te défiler maintenant quand même ?, sourit Gajeel.

\- Euh ouais, ouais mais euh, non, parce que, euh euh, enfin...C'est des gosses. Y a que des gamines dans la chambre.

\- QUOI !?, firent les garçons en cœur.

\- Ben allez voir.

En effet, lorsque les garçons entrèrent dans la petite salle, ils ne virent que des enfants. Ils reconnurent tout de suite la petite tête rouge qui les regardait les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Erza ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?, demanda Happy avant de se poser près de la petite fille avec Pantherlily.

\- OOOOH ! NEKO !, firent deux petites voix.

Avant de savoir quoi que se soit, Lily et Happy furent attrapés chacun par une des petites filles. Une petite bleue et une autre blonde avec toutes les deux de grands yeux marrons les serraient contre elles, sous le regard des garçons et des autres petites filles.

\- LEVY ?!, s'exclamèrent Jett et Droy.

La bleue ne leva pas la tête, trop occupée à câliner son "neko"...qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Gajeel regarda Lily. Ce traître ronronnait. Il ronronnait sous les caresses d'une mini-Levy.

\- Eh ! La mini-crevette ! C'est mon chat !, hurla la dragon à la petite qui, d'ailleurs, l'ignora magistralement.

\- Hou là là, tu te fait ignorer par une gosse qui fait pas le quart de ta taille...vexant, fit Natsu.

Gajeel grogna, attrapa la mini-mage des mots et la souleva à hauteur de son visage.

\- Oï, Mini-Crevette ! J'ai dit : c'est mon chat !

La petite fille leva la tête de sa peluche attitrée et fixa le Dragon Slayer. Penchant la tête sur le coté, elle demanda :

\- Pourquoi t'es troué partout ?

Ignorant son commentaire, le mage réessaya :

\- Rends-moi mon chat !

\- Non, c'est mon copain ! Je reste avec le chat !, bouda la petite fille.

Jett et Droy était hors d'eux. Si la petite restait avec Lily, cela voulait automatiquement dire avec Gajeel aussi. Il était hors de question pour les deux garçons que la délicate petite fée reste avec le brutal grand dragon. Non, non et non. Ils ne laisseraient pas faire ça.

\- Voyons Levy ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable du tout et tu le sais, fit Droy.

\- Il est hors de question que tu restes avec lui !, s'exclama Jett.

\- Nooooooon ! Je reste avec le chaaaaat !, dit-elle en serrant Lily contre elle. Pourquoi Lu-chan, elle peut avoir le chat et pas moi !

Elle désigna la blonde qui jouait avec Happy sous le regard légèrement boudeur de Natsu. Elle supplia Lily de la laisser rester avec lui et le petit chat lui répondit simplement que cela "ne le dérangeait pas, mais qu'il vivait chez le grand monsieur grognon qui-est-troué-de-partout et que c'était à lui qu'il fallait demander." Elle se tourna donc vers Gajeel à qui elle fit les yeux doux sous le regard assassin de ses deux nakamas. En voyant la tête des deux garçon -et les yeux de chien battu de Mini-Levy-, Gajeel ne réfléchit même pas et accepta.

\- C'est bon, je m'occupe de Mini-Crevette...

\- Vouiiiii !, cria la petite bleue en se jetant sur le dragon de fer.

C'est ainsi que chaque petite fille se fit "adopter" par un des mages. Pour certains, ce fut facile : Lucy avec Natsu, Juvia avec Grey ou encore Ever avec Elfman, Mira avec Luxus et Laki avec Lisanna, que Polyussica avait réussi à désensorceler. Pour d'autres...eh bien...parfois on fait avec ce qu'on a.


End file.
